The Last Thing Lost
by charlottecauchemar
Summary: -CHAPTER 4- ... Karena dia tidak berharap banyak. Hanya satu hal yang diinginkannya, yaitu seseorang yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus. Tidak terlalu muluk, bukan? /SasuNaru/
1. Chapter 1

THE LAST THING LOST

A Sasunaru fict.

Rate: M

Romance/Angst

Story by charlottecauchemar

Inspired by Demi Cinta, a Kerispatih's song

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU. OOC. Yaoi. Lemon/Lime in later chapter.

Summary:  
"Lepas… kumohon…" suaranya mulai melemah. Pukulannya berubah menjadi genggaman di baju seragam pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya. "_I hate you… I hate because you make me love you 'till it hurts_…" -A Sasunaru fict-

* * *

"Haah… segarnya…"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka jendela kamar di lantai duanya yang menghadap ke luar. Angin dingin pagi hari segera menyambutnya, membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar.

Disapukan pandangannya ke jalanan yang ada di bawah. Segera matanya menangkap objek yang dicarinya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang berdiri dengan bersandar ke pagar apartement bobroknya. Tangan pemuda itu sibuk dengan setangkup roti bakar yang sepertinya merupakan sarapan paginya.

"_Ohayou_…" teriaknya kepada pemuda itu. Mata biru langitnya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam onyx.

"_Ohayou_…" balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Kita harus segera berangkat ke sekolah…"

"Iya iya senpai…" katanya mengejek. "Tunggu 10 menit!"

Dengan itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali masuk ke apartemennya dan bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan dengan terburu-buru menuju ke halaman depan hanya untuk mendapati pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Masa' aku ditinggal, sih… belum juga 10 menit…" gerutunya. " Dasar Sa…"

Tak sempat diselesaikannya kalimatnya ketika dirasakan sepasang lengan yang kokoh merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau lama…" pemilik tangan itu kini membenamkan kepalanya ke leher pemuda yang ada dalam dekapannya. Diciumnya leher jenjang itu sambil sepuasnya menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari rambut pirang itu.

"Ngghh…" erang pemilik mata biru yang kini terpejam. "Lepas… kita bisa… nggh… terlambat…" lanjutnya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Makanya, jangan suka bikin aku menunggu…" katanya sambil memberikan kecupan terakhir sebelum melepaskan tubuh yang mulai sedikit berontak itu.

Dilihatnya wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu yang sedikit memerah. "Aku suka wajahmu yang memerah begitu…" katanya sambil meraih pipi yang semakin bersemu itu. Disentuhnya tiga buah garis yang memanjang di pipi yang lembut itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku, brengsek…" Ditepisnya tangan yang mulai turun ke tengkuknya itu. "Berangkat, sekarang!"

"_Aye aye, Sir_!" godanya lagi. Kali ini sambil melangkah mengikuti pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Setelah bisa menyamai langkah pemuda pirang itu, dikeluarkannya tangannya dari saku jaket yang dipakainya dan meraih tangan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tanganmu dingin…"

Ditunggunya jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. "Kau kenapa… Naruto?" tanyanya setelah diperhatikannya bahwa pemilik mata biru itu memandang kosong jalanan di depannya, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya sedari tadi.

"Huh?" katanya setelah sadar bahwa sepasang mata onyx tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Apa? Kamu ngomong apa tadi?"

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Sampai aku ikutan dicuekin gitu…"

"Bu… bukan gitu!" Naruto mulai panik melihat pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkannya. "Jangan ngambek, Sa…"

Kembali ucapannya terpotong karena sepasang bibir yang menekan lembut bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau gitu, bilang sama aku…" ujarnya setelah melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Ngg…" Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Aku sedang berpikir… bagaimana kalau kau… lulus nanti…" wajahnya tertunduk.

"Oh… Cuma itu…" katanya sambil melanjutkan langkah.

Naruto terkejut dengan kelakuannya. Sementara dirinya sangat bingung dengan hal itu, tapi orang itu bisa dengan tenangnya menjawab seakan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi?

"Kalau kau lulus… apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanyanya lagi. Kalimat itu berhasil menghentikan langkah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Naruto…" panggilnya tanpa membalikkan badannya. "… kemarilah."

Dipatuhinya perintah itu. Begitu sampai disampingnya, didapatinya pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto… Siapa yang bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Habis… kau pasti akan melanjutkan ke universitas, sedangkan aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di SMA-mu, di sini…" katanya sambil bergerak menuju pemuda itu dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya yang bidang. "Kau bilang kau mau melanjutkan kuliahmu di Konoha kan?"

"_Baka_… Konoha itu dekat dari Suna. Naik kereta saja cuma 3 jam." Dibelainya rambut pirang pemuda dalam pelukannya itu. "Aku akan sering-sering datang setiap akhir minggu. Lalu kalau aku tidak bisa datang, kau bisa menjengukku sekali-kali." Kali ini diciumnya kepala Naruto, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma jeruk yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Ta… tapi… di Konoha pasti banyak yang lebih baik daripada aku. Aku takut…"

"Naruto, lihat aku…" dipegangnya wajah pemuda yang kini mulai mengeluarkan air mata itu. "Nggak ada yang bisa mengganti kamu di hati aku. Nggak ada dan nggak akan pernah ada. Selalu. Selamanya. Cuma kamu." Dihapusnya butir-butir bening yang masih mengalir dari mata biru langit itu. Kemudian dipeluknya pinggang pemuda itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Naruto yang melihat gelagat itu, melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah ciuman di pagi hari yang sanggup melelehkan gunung es keraguan yang ada di hati Naruto. Pemuda itu menekan kepala Naruto dengan sebelah tangan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kemudian, dijilatnya bibir lembut itu, meminta izin untuk masuk. Naruto membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk memberikan jalan bagi lidah kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Dijelajahinya dengan perlahan dan disapunya langit-langit mulutnya yang membuat Naruto sedikit mengerang dalam ciuman itu. Tak mau kalah, Naruto mulai melawan kekasihnya itu. Lidah bertemu lidah, berusaha saling mendominasi, yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh pemuda berambut hitam.

"Ngghh…" erang Naruto ketika lidah itu kembali bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Ehem… pagi-pagi udah panas gini…" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Eh… Ki… Kiba…" Naruto langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan kekasihnya, sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam itu memandang Kiba dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dilihat dengan tatapan seperti itu, mau tak mau Kiba mundur satu langkah. "Kelihatannya, a… aku mengganggu ya? Hehehe…" ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Lanjutkan saja, Senpai. Aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa lagi." Dia mulai berjalan mengitari kedua orang –lebih tepatnya Naruto- yang masih salah tingkah.

"Nggak kok, Kiba… kita bareng aja ya…" Naruto melangkah mendekati sahabatnya itu, dan melambaikan tangan pada senpainya yang masih tidak beranjak. "Sampai ketemu nanti siang, Senpai!"

Hahh… pemuda itu menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan kohai yang sangat dicintainya itu.

'_Kalau kau lulus nanti… apa kau akan meninggalkanku?'_

**~oOo~**

"Naruto! Kau mau ikut?" Kiba kini sudah ada samping meja Naruto. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu.

"Ke mana?" Tangannya masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Ada kafe baru yang di buka di depan stasiun. Katanya, ramen di sana enak sekali. Mau nggak?"

"Gimana ya?" Naruto melirik jam tangannya. "Bentar lagi anak-anak SMA bakalan keluar." Dia berpikir sebentar. "Tapi katanya, dia mau ada rapat apaaa… gitu. Jadi, kayaknya nggak papa deh. Aku ikut kamu aja, ntar balik lagi ke sini."

Tentu saja Kiba tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'dia'. Pasti pemuda berambut hitam tadi pagi.

"Kalo gitu, tunggu apa lagi? Berangkat sekarang aja!"

Kiba segera mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke pintu keluar kelas sedangkan Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan di koridor tanpa banyak halangan karena kebanyakan anak langsung pulang begitu bel pulang berbunyi pada pukul 14.00. Karena mereka sekarang sudah kelas XI, maka kelas mereka pun berada di lantai teratas, yaitu lantai ketiga.

Butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di gerbang samping di bagian barat. Mereka tidak lewat gerbang utama karena biasanya pada jam-jam pulang sekolah seperti ini tempat itu dikuasai oleh anak-anak SMA.

Sekolah mereka adalah Suna High School. Di sini, SMP dan SMA disatukan, hanya saja berbeda gedung. Letak gedung SMP adalah gedung baru yang dibangun lebih masuk ke komplek sekolah, maka mudah bagi anak-anak SMA untuk menguasai halaman depan yang banyak terdapat pohon-pohon yang lumayan rindang di siang hari.

Dan 20 menit kemudian, Kiba dan Naruto telah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud oleh Kiba. Sebuah kafe dengan tatanan yang sederhana namun terlihat menarik bernama 'Ichiraku'.

"Beneran ada ramen yang enak di sini?"

"Yah… kita lihat aja dulu. Anak-anak sih pada bilang gitu…" Kiba langsung masuk tanpa menunggu Naruto dan mengambil kursi di samping jendela.

"Ngapain ngambil yang 4 kursi? Kita kan cuma berdua. Buang-buang tempat aja!" kata Naruto sambil mengambil tempat di seberang Kiba.

"Alah… ntar juga kamu tahu…"

Tepat saat itu , seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dengan seragam sekolah St. Marianne, sebuah sekolah khusus wanita, masuk melalui pintu yang tadi dilewati oleh Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hinata!" panggil Kiba dengan semangat.

"Elah… pantes aja dia semangat banget…" gerutu Naruto. Dia meletakkan dagunya bertumpukan pada telapak tangannya.

"Kiba-kun…" ucap gadis itu begitu sampai di samping mereka berdua. Kiba bergeser tempat duduk untuk memberikan tempat pada Hinata. "Naruto-kun…" tambahnya ketika menyadari kehadiran pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Wah… sepertinya aku mengganggu kencan kalian nih… bukan salahku lho, Kiba yang mengajakku…" goda Naruto. Dia tertawa kecil ketika melihat gadis di hadapannya tersipu.

"Bu.. bukan kencan kok… kami cuma ja… janjian buat makan siang aja…"

Pipi Hinata makin bersemu merah.

"Berarti nggak papa dong kalo aku pergi sekarang?" Naruto bangkit berdiri tapi ditahan oleh tangan Kiba.

"Kalo kamu pergi sekarang, aku nggak akan anggap kamu temen lagi!" ancamnya. Naruto bisa melihat wajah Kiba yang sekarang sudah memerah seperti gadis di sampingnya.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu kemudian kembali duduk. "Apapun katamu lah! Tapi berarti kamu yang traktir aku ya!"

Kiba mengangguk perlahan dan kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, 3 mangkok –dengan 1 mangkok jumbo- ramen tersedia di hadapan mereka.

Naruto memandang sepasang kekasih yang memakan makanan mereka dengan malu-malu. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Bukannya Naruto tidak tahu bahwa kedua orang temannya itu sudah jadi 'lebih dari sekedar teman' sejak seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana tidak, setelah berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata dan mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, Kiba langsung mengabarinya dan menceritakannya berulang-ulang selama tidak kurang dari 2 jam, yang berhasil membuat kupingnya memerah.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, dia menghabiskan ramen porsi extra besar miliknya. Dilihatnya Kiba dan Hinata juga telah mengosongkan mangkok mereka.

"Ayo pergi," ajaknya begitu Kiba selesai membayar di kasir.

Begitu sampai di depan kafe, Naruto memisahkan diri dari kedua temannya itu. "Aku harus balik ke sekolah. Sampai ketemu di sekolah hari Senin, Kiba!"

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Naruto berbalik menghadap temannya dan berbicara dengan cukup keras kepada Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Kalau si bocah anjing itu berani macam-macam, pukul saja kepalanya, biar dia sadar!" Dia melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari. Didengarnya sumpah serapah Kiba yang membuatnya tertawa kecil

**~oOo~**

_Kenapa sampai dia juga harus rapat di lantai tiga sih? Menyusahkan saja…_

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri koridor di gedung SMA sambil terus menggerutu. Bukannya dia tidak tahu gedung itu, dia sering ke sini untuk menjemput atau hanya sekedar menemui kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja, gedung yang cukup luas itu sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang ditemuinya. Lampu-lampu di kelas sudah dimatikan. Naruto melirik jam tangannya. _Sudah jam 3… kuharap dia belum pulang…_

"Kau belum pulang, Dei?" Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya itu dari sebuah kelas yang masih terang dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan, Naruto mengintip dari celah yang terbuka itu.

"Sebentar lagi, un. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan mau membuat apa untuk pameran seni sekolah bulan depan." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang –yang sepertinya bernama Dei- menjawab pertanyaan itu. Naruto tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia duduk membelakangi pintu.

"Yang biasanya kau buat juga bagus kok! Nggak dicoba aja? Yang dari tanah liat itu lho…" kembali, pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanya.

Dei menarik napas panjang. "Kamu sih enak, un, nggak perlu bingung-bingung. Lukisan kamu kan nggak pernah mengecewakan…"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Kamu terlalu berlebihan, Dei… Cuma kebetulan aja kok…"

"Kamu terlalu merendah tahu…" Dei berdiri dari tempatnya semula dan berjalan mendekati kursi tempat di mana pemuda bermata onyx itu sedang menatapnya. Sepasang mata biru langit menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan cemburu. "Nggak heran, Universitas Oto berani ngasih beasiswa penuh untuk kamu…"

Mendengar itu, bola mata biru itu kini berganti dengan tatapan bingung. _Oto… nggak mungkin…_

Mata hitam pemuda itu sedikit meredup. "Aku nggak pernah mengharapkannya… Tapi Ayah tetap ingin aku melanjutkan ke sana…"

"Kenapa nggak? Kita semua tahu, banyak lulusan Oto yang jadi seniman hebat, un. Harusnya kamu bangga dong bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka…"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Oto terlalu jauh dari Suna. Nggak mungkin aku bisa bolak-balik tiap minggu Suna-Oto."

Dei terlihat mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. "Anak SMP yang kelewat ceria itu kan, un? Kamu nggak bisa ninggalin dia gitu aja…"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Terus, kamu belum bilang apa-apa sama dia, un?"

Gelengan pemuda berambut hitam itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lebih baik kamu cepat kasih tahu anak itu. Dia bakal lebih sakit hati kalau kamu nggak kasih tahu kamu bakalan ke Oto alih-alih ke Konoha, un."

"Aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa sama dia. Aku takut… dia bakal marah besar sama aku…"

Hening. Kedua pemuda di dalam kelas maupun pemuda di pintu kelas tidak ada yang bersuara. Sedangkan pemuda pirang yang kini memegang kenop pintu dengan tangan bergetar, dia terlalu sibuk menata hatinya setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Terus? Kamu nggak bisa diam terus kan, un? Apa yang bakal kamu lakukan?" Melihat pemuda di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda akan menjawab, dia menambahkan. "Kamu mau mutusin dia?"

_Jangan… _please_, bilang nggak… _please_… _bola mata biru langit yang biasanya bersinar dengan keceriaan sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata yang memaksa ingin keluar. _Aku mohon… jangan bilang mau putus sama aku…_

"Mungkin…" jawab pemuda itu dengan suara yang amat lemah, namun masih cukup untuk bisa didengar 2 pasang telinga yang dengan setia mendengarkan. "… itu yang terbaik buat kami berdua…"

Air mata pemuda pirang itu kini sudah menyeruak. Tak didengarnya kalimat apapun yang mungkin keluar dari pemuda berambut hitam di dalam kelas itu. Entah kekuatan darimana yang dapat membuat kakinya berlari dari tempat itu dengan sangat kencang. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit mendengar orang yang sangat dicintainya berkata seperti itu. Padahal baru tadi pagi dia bilang bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkannya, bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya. Dia terus berlari, tanpa tahu ke mana kakinya membawanya.

**~oOo~**

_Kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne_

_Iro do rareta kioku ni yosete_

_Sayonara Ai o kureta ano hito wa_

_Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita…(1)_

Pemuda itu mengambil HP-nya yang tidak mau diam. _Secepatnya… aku harus ganti ringtone ini…_

"Hm…?" katanya malas-malasan.

"Naruto!" Suara Kiba terdengar sangat bersemangat di ujung telepon. _Guess he had a nice date with Hinata-chan…_

"Dengar…" ujarnya tanpa menunggu pemuda pirang itu menjawab. "… seharusnya kau jangan pergi dulu tadi. Tadi setelah dari Ichiraku, kami berdua…" tapi Naruto tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan selanjutnya oleh sahabatnya itu. Dibiarkan pikirannya melayang jauh, berusaha melupakan apa yang didengarnya siang tadi.

Percuma. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

_'Kamu mau mutusin dia?'_

_'Mungkin… itu yang terbaik buat kami berdua…'_

Sejak kapan keputusan seperti itu jadi yang terbaik?

"… dan dia bilang besok dia mau jalan lagi sama aku! Kau dengar itu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba dengan penuh antusias. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Halooo… bumi kepada Naruto… Kau masih di sana kan? NARUTO!"

"Uh… huh?" teriakan Kiba berhasil menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Apa? Nggak usah teriak-teriak juga aku dengar, tau!"

"Oh _yeah_? _But you didn't_," katanya dengan nada mencemooh.

"_I… I'm sorry, ok_," ujarnya setelah sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu mulai sedikit kesal. "_Look… I'm busy right now. So I can't… er… I just… emm… well, see you next Monday, ok_?"

Sebelum Kiba sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah memutuskan hubungan dan melempar HP tak berdosa itu ke tempat tidur setelah menonaktifkannya. Sedangkan dia berbaring di ranjang tanpa mengganti seragam dan menutup wajah dengan tangannya.

Di tempat lain, Kiba memandang HP-nya sendiri dengan tatapan 'WTF'. _Anak itu kebanyakan makan ramen ya?_

**~oOo~**

"Naruto… kau ada di dalam?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu memutar kenop pintu. Tidak dikunci. _Mungkin dia ketiduran…_

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar tidur yang amat dikenalnya, dia membuka pintu sedikit dan mengintip ke dalam dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang tertidur di atas ranjang. Dia tersenyum. _Lebih baik tidak mengganggunya… kelihatannya dia sangat lelah…_

Lagi-lagi dengan sangat perlahan ditutupnya pintu kamar dan melangkah menuju dapur. Dibukanya pintu lemari es. Setelah mengacak-acak sedikit, didapatinya apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Bongkahan es batu. Setelah itu, dibukanya lemari di samping lemari es, dan mendapatkan lap yang cukup bersih. Ditaruhnya beberapa bongkah es batu di atas lap itu kemudian dibungkusnya sedikit asal-asalan. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, dibawanya lap itu ke pipinya, berusaha untuk mendinginkan pipi kirinya yang terlihat membiru. _Dei sialan… nggak perlu mukul sekeras itu kan?_

Merasa sudah cukup baikan, dia menaruh lap itu di tampat cuci piring dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur yang tadi diintipnya.

Ketika sampai di sana, didapatinya Naruto tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya, sedang mengucek matanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya sambil tersenyum, senyum hangat yang hanya diberikannya pada rubah kecilnya itu. "Naruto… kau tidak ke kelasku hari ini. Nggak lupa kan kalau aku ada rapat? HP-mu juga nggak aktif. Aku pikir ada apa-apa terjadi padamu. Syukurlah ternyata kamu cuma kecapekan dan ketiduran di sini…" ujarnya sambil duduk di sisi lain ranjang _Queen Size_ itu.

Dan tidak disangkanya, bukan pelukan manja seperti biasa yang diterimanya, sebuah bantal yang tadinya ada di pelukan Naruto, kini melayang ke wajahnya.

"Hei!" ujarnya kaget. Bantal itu dengan sukses mengenai mukanya yang tak sempat menghindar. "Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"Pergi…" gumam pemuda pirang itu tanpa memandang mata onyx yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang pergi, Tuan Jenius… kata predikat sederhana seperti itu harusnya bisa diterima oleh otakmu itu!"

Mata onyxnya melebar. Naruto tidak pernah membentaknya seperti ini. Bertengkar pernah, pastinya. Namun Naruto tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya. "Hei… ada apa denganmu, Naru-koi…?"

Kali ini, sebuah boneka rubah dilayangkan padanya, tapi dia berhasil menghindar dan membuat boneka itu sukses mencium lantai.

"Nggak ada apa-apa denganku. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi! _I hate you_!"

_Ok… pasti ada yang salah dengannya… _

"Naruto… ada masalah apa? Kau tahu kau bisa cerita semuanya padaku…"

"Masalah? Nggak ada masalah apa-apa, kau dengar itu? Sekarang pergi!" wajahnya merah menahan amarah yang sudah ditahannya sejak siang tadi. Tangannya yang menunjuk ke pintu bergetar sangat hebat.

Pemuda itu menurunkan tangan Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang dilakukannya sampai membuat pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar kehilangan kendali?

"Aku… kau marah padaku, Naruto?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Naruto tertawa dengan sinis. "Marah? Kau tanya apa aku marah padamu? Setelah kau bilang kau mau putus dariku, kau masih tanya apaaku marah padamu?" Nada bicaranya semakin tinggi di setiap kalimat.

"Pu… putus? Kapan aku bilang aku…" _oh _crap_! Dia pasti dengar pembicaraanku dengan Dei tadi siang._ "Naruto… aku bisa jelaskan semua ini. Kau pasti tidak dengar sampai selesai, kan?"

"Buat apa? Semua itu nggak penting sekarang! Nggak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi!"

Tanpa diduga, pemuda berambut hitam itu melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Naruto yang masih terus berteriak-teriak di telinganya.

"_I love you, Naruto. No matter what… I won't break up with you_…"

"Lepas! Lepas aku bilang! Lepas! Lepas!" mata biru langitnya kini mulai mengeluarkan butiran bening yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada pemuda yang masih terus memeluknya dengan erat itu.

"Lepas… kumohon…" suaranya mulai melemah. Pukulannya berubah menjadi genggaman di baju seragam pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya. "_ I hate you… I hate because you make me love you 'till it hurts_ …"

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu. Tidak dipedulikannya bagian depan bajunya sudah basah oleh airmata.

"Lihat aku, Naruto…" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang masih sembab. Tangisannya sudah mereda menjadi isakan kecil. Diciumnya cepat bibir yang sekarang terasa asin karena bercampur airmata itu.

"_Well_… sebenarnya aku nggak mau kamu denger hal itu dari orang lain. Aku ingin memberitahumu sendiri, bukan dengan cara seperti tadi." Ditatapnya mata biru langit yang balik menatapnya.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar akan… pergi ke Oto…?" Dirasakannya genggaman Naruto mengencang di bajunya.

"Itu… sebenarnya… well… ya…" Dengan susah payah dijawabnya pertanyaan itu.

Mata biru Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. "Kau mau… meninggalkanku?"

Lagi, hatinya sakit mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Hei… makanya, kubilang kau pasti tidak mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Dei sampai selesai kan?"

Malu-malu, Naruto menggeleng perlahan. Dan lagi, pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Waktu aku bilang, mungkin sebaiknya aku putus denganmu, Dei tiba-tiba naik pitam dan memukulku." Naruto memperhatikan pipi kiri pemuda itu yang masih terlihat membiru kemudian menyentuhnya perlahan. "Lalu dia bilang, jarak bukan halangan dan putus bukan jalan keluar, karena kita berdua akan sama-sama tersakiti. Dia benci orang pengecut seperti itu. Dengan alasan mungkin menemukan orang yang lebih baik lagi, seseorang tega menghancurkan hati pasangannya hanya untuk suatu kebahagiaan yang belum tentu didapat. Ya, Naruto, dia bilang aku pengecut," tambahnya ketika dilihatnya Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jadi… sepanjang sore tadi aku berfikir… aku akan berangkat ke Oto, 2 bulan lagi setelah kelulusan. Lalu… mengingat kau baru akan pergi ke universitas 3 tahun lagi, selama itu aku akan berusaha mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin, percuma meminta ayahku, mengingat dia tidak menyukai hubunganku denganmu." Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas.

"Dan setelah itu, aku harap kau mau melanjutkan kuliahmu di Oto. Kita bisa menyewa apartemen untuk kita berdua, tentu saja dengan uang yang aku hasilkan. _And… well… if you don't mind, I will_… umm…" kata-kata terakhir hanya keluar berupa sebuah gumaman tak jelas yang tak bisa didengar oleh sepasang telinga yang menunggunya.

"_Yes_?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "_Umm… yeah… will you… er… will you marry me_?"

Mata biru itu sudah tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi. Jika mungkin, bola matanya yang akan loncat dari rongganya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aduh… jangan nangis lagi dong… kalau kamu memang nggak mau, aku juga…" kalimat berikutnya terpotong oleh bibir Naruto yang menekan bibirnya.

"Jangan bodoh…" katanya di sela-sela ciuman,"… aku menangis bahagia, tahu!" dijauhkannya bibirnya dari pemuda di hadapannya. "_Yes yes yes yes_! Itu keputusan akhirku. Berapa kali pun kau mau, aku akan mengulangi jawaban itu… kalimat itu yang aku tunggu selama ini, bodoh…"

Bibir pemuda itu membentuk sebuah senyuman. "_Thank you_, Naruto…"

**~oOo~**

Mata hitam itu terbuka perlahan. Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela mengganggu tidurnya. Sedikit menggerutu, dia melihat objek yang kini ada dalam pelukannya. Senyumannya menggantikan gerutuan. Rambut pirangnya lebih acak-acakan daripada biasanya. Matanya masih terpejam. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua tak mampu menyembunyikan tubuh indah milik rubah kecilnya. Miliknya. _His_. Tanda merah di leher Naruto adalah buktinya.

Dibelainya rambut pirang itu. Sangat halus. Diciumnya puncak kepala pemuda itu yang menyebabkan bola mata biru itu tampak perlahan.

"_G' Mornin'_" katanya ketika melihat senpai kesayangannya memandanginya. Begitu sadar akan posisinya, wajahnya langsung memerah dan menarik selimutnya hingga ke dadanya yang telanjang. Kemudian dia duduk perlahan hanya untuk mendapati bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit. "_Auch_…"

Senyum pemuda berambut hitam itu makin lebar ketika menyadari pipi Naruto memerah. "Sakit? Aku terlalu kasar ya tadi malam?"

"Brengsek…" gerutunya, tapi pipinya semakin memerah.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik tangan Naruto sehingga sekarang kepala Naruto berada di atas dada bidangnya. Naruto tidak melawan, dia menyukai bau senpainya itu. Bau mint. Walaupun sekarang bau itu sudah tercampur dengan dirinya.

"Hei…" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Sekali lagi mandapati sepasang bibir menekan miliknya. "_I love you_, Naru-koi…"

Naruto tersenyum. Diciumnya sekali lagi bibir pink itu sebelum menjawab, "_Love you too_… Sai…"

- TO BE CONTINUED –

(1)English translate

_I was told that the calm season is over_

_The differently colored memories gather_

_For those people, love ends in goodbye_

_Their eyes waver_

-4th Avenue Café by L'arc~en~Ciel-

* * *

Edited.

Semarang. 110613.

.charlottecauchemar.


	2. Chapter 2

THE LAST THING LOST

Story by charlottecauchemar

Inspired by Demi Cinta, a Kerispatih's song

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU. OOC. Yaoi. Lime/ Lemon in later chapter

Chapter 2

Summary:

"_Well_… dia anak yang menarik…" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya yang sarat dengan kebencian ke halaman sekolah di bawahnya. "… dan gue benci banget sama cengiran tolol dia…"

* * *

**6 months later**.

Konoha Senior High School. Atap sekolah. Jam istirahat.

"Sumpah. Gue. Bosen. Abis!"

"Lo bisa diem nggak sih, Pein? Kalimat itu udah lo ulang hampir 10 kali…" seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang mengomentari ulah Pein untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya yang keperakan memandang sebal kepada pemuda itu.

"Bukan salah gue, dong! Gue bete banget, tau!" Pein balik menatap pemuda itu. "Emangnya lo nggak bosen, Nej?"

"Gue bosen dengerin celotehan lo, ngerti?"

"Ya udah, lo tinggal nggak usah dengerin gue. Gitu aja kok susah…"

"Gue punya kuping. Nggak mungkin suara lo yang kayak kaleng rombeng itu nggak kedengeran…"

"Sumpel aja telinga lo pake kapas!"

"Lo nantangin gue, huh?"

"Boleh, siapa takut!"

BRAKK

Sebuah buku melayang di antara mereka dan jatuh dengan suara berdebam. Keduanya segera menutup mulut dan mendapati sepasang mata onyx memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Lo berdua, tutup mulut!" bentaknya yang sukses membuat dua pemuda itu mundur teratur.

"Kalian salah pilih waktu berantem. Mood dia lagi jelek…" pemuda berambut nanas yang kelihatannya paling bijak di antara mereka semua angkat bicara.

"Tumben lo bangun… biasanya setiap kita ngumpul, kerjaan lo cuma tidur doang…" Pein menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Berisik sih…" jawabnya dengan nada mencemooh.

Kemudian, mereka semua kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tak sampai 5 menit, pemuda dengan wajah penuh _pierching_ itu kembali buka suara.

"Sumpah. Gue…"

"Pein! _Shut up_!" kali ini, Neji memotong kalimatnya.

Pein cemberut.

"Hei _guys_…" Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi hanya memandang ke arah halaman yang terlihat jelas dari atap sekolah berlantai 3 itu akhirnya buka suara. "… mau coba mainan baru?"

Empat pasang telinga langsung waspada ketika mendengarnya. Mereka yang tadinya berpencar, kecuali seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memandang dengan malas-malasan, mendekat ke arah si rambut merah.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Sas, lo ikut nggak?" tanyanya mengacuhkan pertanyaan Neji.

"Kalo menarik, gue ambil. Yang terakhir lo ajuin, 3 hari juga udah selesai. Nggak ada tantangan sama sekali…"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai. "Yang ini gue jamin lo nggak bakal kecewa…"

"Cewek? Cowok?" tanya Pein.

"Cowok…"

"Gue mundur…" Pein mundur dari kerumunan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Gue juga… kakak lo bisa bunuh gue kalo sampe ketahuan…" pemuda berambut nanas itu mengikuti langkah Pein.

"Pengecut lo berdua…" ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh. "Tapi nggak papa sih. Gue niatnya ngasih ke Sasuke, mau lo?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Gue? Alasan lo?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Gue ngerasa, lo yang paling cocok."

"Jadi gue nggak dianggep nih?" Neji bertanya dengan nada sedikit tersinggung.

"Nggak juga sih… menurut gue, kalo dia yang ngelakuin, pasti lebih rame…"

Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Nggak biasanya lo semangat gini, Gaar. Gue ambil. Taruhan lo?"

Gaara mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. "Lo bisa ambil mobil gue…"

"Serius lo? Tau gitu gue ikutan…" Pein menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Kan udah gue bilang, gue niatnya ngasih ke Sasuke. Lo ikut juga, gue nggak akan berubah pikiran." Gaara melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Pasti ada apa-apanya. Mobil lo baru seminggu kan? Kalo orang itu nggak spesial, lo nggak mungkin ngasih mobil lo…"

"_Well… you see_… dia anak yang menarik…" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah di bawahnya. "… dan gue benci banget sama cengiran tolol dia…" Tatapan pemuda itu menyiratkan rasa kebencian dan dia mencengkeram pagar yang membatasi sekeliling atap sekolah dengan erat.

"Kalau lo sampai kaya gitu, gue jamin tu anak nggak bakalan bahagia lagi seumur hidupnya…" Neji menatap Gaara dengan pandangan serius.

"Siapa orangnya?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya.

"… dia…" Gaara menunjuk dengan jarinya. 4 pasang mata mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dengan setangkup roti di tangannya. Sesekali dia menanggapi perkataan pemuda di sampingnya yang memiliki alis yang kelewat tebal untuk ukuran normal.

"… Naruto…?" Sasuke tidak sadar dia menggumamkan nama itu. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi.

**~oOo~**

**FLASHBACK**

"Sial! Gue kebanyakan minum tadi malem…" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pening. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang akan menceramahinya jika sampai dia ketahuan bolos untuk yang kesekian kali, dia akan memilih untuk tidur. Bukannya takut pada lelaki yang dipanggilnya ayah, dia hanya sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan pidato panjang lebar yang hanya akan menambah sakit kepalanya.

Dipacu langkahnya menuju lantai 3, kelas 3-2, kelasnya sendiri. Sialnya, dia jadi tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Tepat di depan perpustakaan, seseorang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

BRUUKK

"_Ouch_…"

Pantat Sasuke dengan sukses mendarat di lantai, begitu pun pemilik suara yang ditabraknya tadi.

Diperhatikannya dengan seksama orang di depannya itu. Sungguh suatu kesalahan yang amat besar. Karena akibatnya, dia tidak bisa –walaupun bisa sepertinya dia tidak mau- mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk Tuhan yang –menurutnya- sangat indah itu.

Rambut pirang spike yang sedikit berantakan, kulit kecoklatan yang sepertinya sangat halus yang mengundang untuk disentuh, wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah dengan masing-masing tiga buah garis memanjang di pipinya, bola mata biru yang mengingatkan pada langit di hari yang cerah, dan bibir itu… bibir berwarna merah muda yang mungil, membuatnya ingin sekali melumat bibir itu sekarang juga.

"Sen… Senpai…"

Sekarang bibir itu terbuka, mendekat kepadanya. _Come to papa, honey…_

"Senpai… tidak apa-apa?" pemuda itu sedikit menyentuh pundak Sasuke yang sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Huh? Apa?" Sasuke akhirnya sadar bahwa orang itu sedang berbicara padanya.

"Senpai tidak apa-apa?" ulangnya.

"Nggak, nggak… gue… eh… aku nggak apa-apa kok…"

"Syukurlah…" pemuda itu menarik napas lega lalu tersenyum. Kemudian dia mulai memunguti buku dan kertas-kertasnya yang berjatuhan. Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang pun ikut mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Tapi matanya menangkap objek yang berada tidak jauh dari kakinya. Sebuah kertas berwarna merah yang dikenalinya sebagai kartu perpustakaan. Dibacanya sekilas nama yang terpampang di bagian depan. Uzumaki Naruto. Juga sebuah foto hitam putih ukuran 3x4. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Menyeringai licik, diambilnya kartu itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Setelah semua barangnya kembali ke pelukannya, pemuda itu kembali buka suara. "Maaf ya Senpai…"

"Nggak papa lagi… emang aku yang salah kok… duluan ya…" Sasuke menepuk bahu pemuda itu sebelum berlalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lantai tiga tanpa mempermasalahkan bel masuk yang berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut pirang tadi sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Senyumannya sudah lama menghilang, tatapannya berubah sendu. Bibirnya terus mengulang-ulang sebuah kata seperti mantra.

"… Sai…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**~oOo~**

"Lo tau anak itu, Sas?" Neji menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tiga pasang mata yang berbeda warna pun ikut memandangnya.

"Tadi pagi… gue nggak sengaja…" Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas yang hampir terlupakan dari saku celananya. Kartu perpustakaan berwarna merah itu sudah agak lusuh. Pein langsung mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya. "Ngapain lo nyimpen ini?"

Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Tadinya gue pikir, gue mau coba mainin anak itu sendirian. Lumayan manis sih…"

Ketiga orang lainnya –minus Gaara- mengeluarkan bunyi seperti menahan muntahan.

"Kalo lo sampe muji orang kaya gitu, lo pasti nggak akan berhenti sebelum dia ngejar lo habis-habisan kan?" Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Yang lebih parah kalau sampe lo jatuh cinta sama dia…" ujar Neji.

"… dunia kiamat…" sambung Pein. Kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia sudah kebal dengan ejekan teman-temannya. Tapi, mau apa lagi, memang itu kenyataannya. Sampai saat ini, belum ada seorang pun yang mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke jatuh hati. Karena hanya dengan satu jentikan jarinya, dia bisa membuat seluruh gadis di sekolahnya rela melakukan apa saja hanya untuk tidur dengannya walau hanya semalam.

Karena itu, dia bersama teman-temannya –Gaara, Neji, Pein, dan Shikamaru- memulai sebuah permainan sejak mereka duduk di kelas satu. Entah siapa yang memulai, bahkan mereka tidak pernah susah-susah untuk memberikan 'permainan' mereka itu nama. Sebuah 'permainan' yang dilakukan mereka hanya untuk mencari kesenangan.

Permainan dimulai dengan seseorang yang mengajukan 'objek' mainan mereka. Objek biasanya adalah gadis –ataupun laki-laki- dari sekolah ini ataupun sekolah lain yang terkenal 'susah untuk dijinakkan'. Setelah itu, seseorang itu akan menunjuk orang lain yang menyatakan akan ikut permainan itu dan memberikan taruhan. Semakin susah objek ditaklukan, makin besar taruhan yang harus diberikan.

Lamanya 'permainan' dilaksanakan sesuai perjanjian. Jika lebih dari perjanjian dan 'tugas' belum selesai dilaksanakan, maka taruhan akan dimenangkan oleh orang yang mengajukan taruhan. Tugas yang dimaksud adalah: jelas 'menjinakkan' sang objek, buat dia menyerahkan diri SEUTUHNYA –_well, you know what I mean_-, terakhir… tinggalkan 'objek' tersebut –istilah kasarnya 'campakkan'-, dan permainan akan terus berlanjut dengan 'objek' yang lain. Intinya, mereka hanya akan mempermainkan hati manusia yang mereka anggap hanya sebagai barang untuk memuaskan keinginan mereka. Kejam? Mungkin. Sadis? Hampir mendekati. Iblis? Ya… sepertinya julukan itulah yang paling tepat bagi mereka berlima. Karena bagi mereka, melihat orang lain menderita adalah hal yang paling membuat mereka bahagia.

Walaupun begitu, tak pernah satu pun dari mereka yang gagal melaksakanan tugas. Alasannya? Mudah… Mereka mempunyai semua yang diinginkan orang-orang. Wajah tampan, otak cemerlang, dan harta melimpah. Mungkin yang kurang dari mereka hanyalah hati nurani.

"Jadi… gue udah boleh mulai nih?" Sasuke merebut kartu perpustakaan yang kini sudah berpindah ke tangan Shikamaru.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Batas waktunya?"

Gaara berpikir sebentar. "Sampai tahun ajaran ini berakhir." Gaara memandangi halaman sekolah yang kini sudah kosong.

"Tapi… gue punya satu tugas tambahan buat lo…" ujarnya tanpa mambalikkan badan. "… hancurkan anak itu…"

Shikamaru, Neji, dan Pein kompak membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan bagi Sasuke hanya menambah lebar seringaiannya.

"Lo benar-benar serius, Gaara… Gue nggak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya lo benar-benar benci anak itu…" kata Neji.

"Kalau gue sih, nggak akan pernah coba-coba buat lo marah deh…" Shikamaru berjalan menuju pintu yang mengarah ke tangga.

"Mau ke mana lo? Kelas kan udah mulai dari 15 menit yang lalu…" Pein bertanya dengan heran. Sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi rajin?

"Kata siapa gue mau ke kelas?" Shikamaru bertanya sembari membuka pintu masuk. "Gue mau ke UKS, mau tidur…"

"Nyesel gue nanya…" Neji hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan pemuda _pierching_ itu.

**~oOo~**

Uzumaki Naruto. Kelas 1-1.

Sekali lagi Sasuke membaca kartu perpustakaan di tangannya. Mencocokkan kelas yang tertulis di kartu itu dengan papan yang berada di atas kelas yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap semoga pemuda pirang itu masih ada di kelasnya.

"Permisi…" dia membuka pintu geser itu pelan. Seorang gadis dengan dua cepol di kepalalah yang menyambutnya.

"U… Uchiha-Senpai?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Ada angin apa sampai pemuda yang dikenal sangat dingin ini sampai ke kelasnya? Kelas satu lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto ada?"

Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Anak itu? Untuk apa senpai mencarinya? Dia itu…"

"Uzumaki Naruto ada?" ulangnya. Tak ada ekspresi yang muncul di wajahnya. Suaranya masih tetap sedingin es.

"Um… ada sih… sebentar…" gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ke belakang kelas. "Uzumaki… ada yang nyari tuh…"

Sebentar kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut pirang hadir di depan Sasuke.

"Eng… Senpai yang tadi pagi ya? Ada perlu apa?" Naruto bertanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bisa ngomong di luar sebentar?"

Naruto mengangguk dan Sasuke segera menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju lorong yang sudah mulai kosong.

"Ada perlu apa ya, Senpai?" tanyanya lagi, masih menundukkan wajahnya. Ada semburat merah yang terlihat di pipinya.

Melihatnya, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati. _Belum apa-apa, dia udah blushing duluan. Kalau gini sih, gampang. Nggak usah sampai akhir tahun ajaran juga, gue udah bisa naklukin cowok ini. Lo terlalu nganggep dia tinggi, Gaar…_

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok… aku ngerasa bersalah aja udah nabrak kamu tadi pagi." Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati pemuda pirang itu, membuatnya terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Ng… Nggak apa-apa kok…"

Mulai beraksi, Sasuke menaruh tangannya di tembok, tepat di samping kepala Naruto yang masih menunduk. "Tapi… kamu jadi telat masuk kelas kan? Aku udah bikin kamu dimarahin sama guru ya?"

"Tadi Kakashi-Sensei juga telat kok… jadi nggak apa-apa…"

Kali ini, sebelah tangan Sasuke yang masih bebas menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan punggung tangannya. "Syukurlah… Aku nggak mau anak semanis kamu sampai dimarahi gara-gara aku…" _Mudah… sedikit kata-kata gombal, dan dia nggak akan bisa lari dari gue…_

"Ma… maaf Senpai… kalau nggak ada apa-apa, saya mau mengerjakan tugas di kelas…" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, tapi tangan Sasuke lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah… aku mengganggumu ya? Aku cuma ingin mengembalikan ini kok. Tadi sepertinya tercampur dengan barang-barangku." Sasuke mengambil kartu di saku celananya dan menaruhnya di tangan Naruto.

Air muka Naruto sedikit berubah melihat benda di tangannya. "Terimakasih Senpai! Kukira sudah hilang!" tanpa sadar, Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia kembali melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Maaf!" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. "Kau anak yang menarik ya? Kalau gitu… sampai ketemu besok, Naruto."

"Senpai!" panggilan Naruto membuatnya kembali membalikkan badannya. "Nama Senpai?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke langsung berbalik dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya. _First step, clear._

Sayang, Sasuke tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto ketika mendengar namanya.

"Uchiha?"

**~oOo~**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian pemuda itu memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang ia menghadap ke samping. Ditatapnya sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

Diambilnya bingkai foto itu dan dipandanginya dengan tatapan sedih. Sepasang mata onyx balik menatapnya dari foto itu.

"Kau tahu, Sai… bahkan Tuhan pun membenciku…"

Didekapnya bingkai itu. Matanya sendiri tertutup. Ingatannya kembali pada pemuda berambut hitam yang ditemuinya di sekolah.

Mereka bertemu tadi pagi di depan perpustakaan. Tanpa sengaja dia dan pemuda itu bertabrakan.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kulit putih pucat yang menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Dan juga… seringaian jahil yang tak pernah lepas dari sudut bibirnya.

"Padahal kupikir… begitu sampai di sini… aku bisa melupakanmu…"

Bukan hanya pertemuan di pagi hari itu saja. Ternyata Tuhan membuat mereka berdua bertemu saat jam pulang sekolah. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengantarkan kartu perpustakaannya yang tercampur dalam barang-barangnya. Dan sikap pemuda itu… membuat hatinya kembali merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

Dia kembali membuang napas.

Bukannya Naruto tidak kenal dengan siswa yang berada di atas angkatannya alias kakak kelasnya. Dia tidak mau. Sejak masuk SMA, dia lebih sering menutup dirinya. Takut. Dia terlalu takut untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Jadi, itulah kali pertamanya bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pertemuan yang tidak pernah disangkanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia bertemu dengan anggota Uchiha. Yang seorang tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke yang baru ditemuinya hari ini. Yang seorang lagi… adalah orang yang selalu ada dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Sai… _I miss you_…"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Edited. Semarang, 110613.

.charlottecauchemar.


	3. Chapter 3

-THE LAST THING LOST-

Story by charlottecauchemar

Inspired by Demi Cinta, a Kerispatih's song

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU. OOC. Yaoi. Lemon/Lime in later chapter.

Chapter 3

Summary:

"Mungkin…" bisik Naruto, "… untuk lari dari mimpi buruk yang sayangnya bukan hanya mimpi?" A Sasunaru fict.

* * *

"_Three fuckin' weeks_…"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sibuk memukulkan kepalanya ke meja kayu di hadapannya sampai tidak menyadari empat pasang mata berbeda warna memandanganya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"_He's going crazy_…" pemuda berambut gelap panjang yang pertama buka suara. Jari telunjuknya membentuk gerakan memutar di samping pelipisnya.

"_I'm not_!" Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang keempat orang temannya, "_behave your mouth_, Neji," desisnya.

"Wo… tenang Sasuke… lo tau kan Neji cuma bercanda…" Pein menengahi.

"Tapi kalau orang-orang liat lo kaya gitu, nggak heran kalau mereka ngira lo udah gila. Pake acara jedot-jedotin kepala ke meja segala lagi." Shikamaru menunjuk dahi pucat Sasuke yang sekarang memerah.

Untungnya sekarang sedang jam istirahat, sehingga tidak banyak siswa yang tertinggal di kelas itu. Kelas 3-2, kelas Sasuke dan Pein. Kelas Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Neji ada di samping, kelas 3-3.

Sebenarnya mereka berempat, Gaara, Neji, Pein, dan Shikamaru, sudah berkumpul di markas mereka, yaitu atap sekolah –tidak ada yang berani mengganggu tempat mereka itu sekalipun mereka tidak pernah mengklaimnya secara resmi-, tapi karena sobat mereka yang satu ini tidak muncul, mereka memutuskan untuk mengeceknya. Dan mereka mendapati keadaan Uchiha termuda itu cukup mengenaskan, memukulkan kepalanya sendiri seperti orang frustasi.

"Lo menyedihkan, Sas…" ujar Gaara, tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Gara-gara lo juga, tau!" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan jengkel kepada Gaara yang hanya memandangnya balik tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kok? Apa hubungannya sama Gaara?" Neji yang bertanya.

"Si bocah pirang itu…"

Keempatnya langsung menuju ke satu nama. Uzumaki Naruto.

Ternyata, sudah lewat tiga minggu sejak Gaara memulai permainan. Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk melunakkan objeknya.

Hasilnya, nihil.

Naruto, yang awalnya dia kira akan semudah menaklukkan seekor kucing, ternyata sama susahnya dengan menjinakkan seekor singa. Setiap Sasuke datang ke kelasnya, Naruto selalu sudah lebih dulu _ngungsi_ ke perpustakaan. Sasuke yang memang _alergi_ dengan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran –mengingat otaknya yang keturunan Uchiha yang membuat nilai-nilainya selalu terjamin-, memilih untuk menunggu di luar perpustakaan. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah keluar dari sana sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Begitu pun ketika jam pulang sekolah. Naruto tidak akan pulang sebelum perpustakaan ditutup. Kalau tidak, dia akan mengurung diri di ruang klub lukisnya sampai malam.

Pernah Sasuke kebetulan bertemu dengan Naruto ketika menuju ke lab untuk pelajaran Kimia. Namun, baru melihat wajahnya saja, Naruto sudah _ngacir_ duluan. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke?

Sekalinya Sasuke berhasil mengajak Naruto bicara, pemuda berambut pirang itu menolak untuk menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk pergi, dengan berbagai macam alasan yang berbelit-belit.

Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan kalah. Malah dia semakin merasa harus membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi miliknya, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan itulah yang membuat kepalanya sakit sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang… dia itu menarik…" ujar Gaara dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

"Memang menarik. Nggak ada yang nolak Sasuke selama ini kan?" tanya Pein, meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Iya sih. Dia kan nggak kaya lo, Pein," Neji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh? Maksud lo? Gue jelek gitu?"

"Tu lo nyadar!"

"Lo cari masalah, Nej!"

"Kenyataan kok!"

BRAKK

Kedua pemuda itu menghentikan argumennya dengan segera ketika Sasuke menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Lo berdua tau gue lagi kesel?" Neji dan Pein mengangguk, keduanya tidak berani menatap ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke.

"Dan lo berdua tau kalo gue lagi kesel gue bisa ngapain?" Lagi, keduanya mengangguk dan bertukar pandang. Mereka berdua masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika Sasuke tanpa ampun menghajar tiga orang pemuda yang tanpa sengaja menggores mobilnya. Dua bulan kemudian mereka bertiga baru bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Jaga emosimu, Sasuke. Gue nggak mau lo sampe kena skors lagi." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sepertinya, memeng dia yang paling berkepala dingin dari mereka semua. "Menyusahkan."

"Gue setuju sama Shika. Lo belum oleh kena skors, setidaknya sampai bocah itu jatuh ke tangan lo." Sasuke mengalihkan pendangannya ke asal suara.

Sebuah seringaian licik muncul di sudut bibir Gaara. "Gue rasa… lo butuh sedikit bantuan…"

**~oOo~**

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju UKS. Tangannya sibuk merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Angin yang lumayan dingin akibat hujan deras yang turun masuk melalui ventilasi walaupun jendela di sepanjang lorong itu ditutup. Kata-kata Gaara terngiang di kepalanya.

_'Pulang sekolah. UKS. Gue punya hadiah kecil buat lo.'_

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dengan tidak sabar. Apapun yang Gaara rencanakan untuknya, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan pemuda pirang itu. Beruntung jalan menuju UKS sudah mulai lenggang karena saat jam pulang sekolah tidak ada siswa yang berkeliaran di sana.

Segera diraihnya kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sepasang bola mata biru langit balik memandangnya dari ruangan yang sarat dengan warna putih dan bau obat yang menyengat.

"Sasuke-Senpai?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan liarnya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Dia mengayunkan langkah mendekati pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di samping lemari penuh dengan botol-botol obat. Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di hadapan Naruto.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari tanda kehadiran orang lain di tempat itu selain mereka berdua. Tidak ada. Sasuke segera mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gaara.

"Kalau mencari Shizune-Sensei, beliau sedang melihat siswa yang tadi terkena bola sepak di lapangan…" kata Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak nyari dia kok…"

Alis Naruto terangkat, wajahnya bertanya. _Ngapain ke UKS kalo nggak nyari dokter… _

Air muka Naruto segera berubah setelah menyadari apa yang mungkin dilakukan kakak kelas yang akhir-akhir ini sering mendekatinya di tempat ini. Dirasakannya wajahnya memanas ketika dilihatnya mata onyx Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari dirinya.

"Se… Senpai…"

"Kakimu terkilir?"

"Eh?" ujarnya, akhirnya dijawabnya ketika dilihatnya pandangan Sasuke sudah berpindah ke pergelangan kakinya yang terbalut perban putih, "… i… iya… tadi nggak sengaja jatuh dari tangga…"

_Dan gue yakin seratus persen Gaara yang bikin dia jatuh. Sepertinya gue hutang satu sama dia… _pikir Sasuke.

"Bisa berdiri?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, wajahnya menunduk.

Sebuah pikiran kotor melintas di kepala Sasuke. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Naruto…" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Naruto yang masih bersemu merah. Tangannya menangkap dagu pemuda itu untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Senpai…" Naruto masih berusaha mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya. Wajah pucat kakak kelasnya itu semakin dekat… dekat… sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan…

"Halo sahabat masa mudaku!" Suara bersemangat disertai debaman pintu yang terbuka maksimal hingga mencium tembok membuat Sasuke langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto yang sepertinya sudah bisa bernapas lega.

"Lee… sudah kubilang dia nggak akan…" kali ini seorang gadis bercepol dua muncul di ambang pintu. "Uchiha-Senpai!" pekiknya tidak percaya ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu yang sedang melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Lee –yang sepertinya percuma karena dia sibuk menanyakan keadaan Naruto-.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali ke ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa. Dingin. Dia tak ambil pusing ketika TenTen menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan pekikan takjubnya karena bisa bertemu dengan kakak kelas yang hampir digilai oleh seluruh gadis di sekolah ini. Sasuke jarang bisa dilihat sedekat ini, apalagi oleh anak kelas satu sepertinya.

"Kau serius bisa pulang sendiri?" Lee bertanya pada Naruto yang kini berusaha berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Dia menyambar tas ranselnya yang dibawakan oleh Lee. "Hujannya lebat banget…"

"Nggak papa kok… Cuma hujan sih kecil…" ujarnya sambil meringis menahan sakit yang melanda kakinya.

Baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu keluar, Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dia menunggu rasa sakit ketika jatuh ke lantai, namun tak didapatkannya. Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang menahan pinggangnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Kau memang bodoh, Dobe…" ujarnya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. _Apa-apaan dia…_

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Naruto sepertinya lupa kalau dia tidak jatuh karena Sasuke menahan pinggangnya, langsung berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Namun kakinya yang tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, kembali limbung. Tapi segera tangan Sasuke menahan tubuhnya.

"Makanya kau itu bodoh…"

Naruto segera membuang muka. Dia ingin membantah, tapi kalau ingat posisinya sekarang ini…

"Kau pulang denganku…"

"Eh?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto, _bridal style_. Dia mengacuhkan Naruto yang meronta di gendongannya juga pekikan TenTen yang sepertinya akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme!"

"Kalau kau masih bisa berteriak-teriak begitu, lebih baik simpan tenagamu," ujarnya acuh.

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menggeser TenTen yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata yang melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. TenTen dan Lee hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

**~oOo~**

"Jadi… di mana rumahmu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto yang sepertinya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memandang jalanan yang basah di luar mobil.

"Makanya sudah kubilang, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Senpai…"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Lalu membiarkan kau pingsan di tengah hujan begini? … _never_…"

Naruto terkikik kecil. "Memangnya kenapa? Senpai perhatian banget sama aku… Jangan-jangan, Senpai suka sama aku?" godanya.

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" ujarnya serius tanpa sekalipun melirik Naruto.

Hening. Naruto langsung terdiam, sama sekali tidak menduga jawaban yang akan didapatnya. Dia kira, selama ini, kakak kelasnya yang satu ini hanya ingin menggodanya.

"Senpai… bercanda kan?"

Diamnya Sasuke sepertinya membuat Naruto semakin tidak nyaman dalam duduknya. Dia bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah di kursinya.

Andai dia bisa melihat ke dalam hati Sasuke, sepertinya dia akan menyesali apa yang dipikirkannya.

_Get you… _Sasuke menyeringai licik, hanya sedetik sebelum dia kembali ke wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Depan belok kanan…" suara Naruto terdengar begitu kecil di tengah hujan yang semakin mengganas.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke memutar kemudi mobil sportnya. Lima menit kemudian, mobil sport berwarna hitam itu sampai di depan sebuah komplek apartemen.

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya dan segera turun. Dengan cepat, dia membuka pintu bagian penumpang dan kembali mengangkat Naruto dengan _bridal style_. Naruto yang tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Sasuke, dengan pasrah membiarkan Sasuke membawanya ke apartmennya di lantai 2.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto di depan pintu apartmennya yang berada di bagian paling ujung. Naruto mengaduk tasnya dan segera mengeluarkan kunci apartmennya dan membukanya.

"Terimakasih Senpai, sudah mengantarkan…"

Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalmatnya karena Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah ruang tamu yang minim perabot. Nyaris kosong. Sebuah sofa berwarna coklat tua dengan meja kaca di depannya, sebuah TV 21 inch yang berdiri kokoh di atas sebuah lemari kayu, dan sebuah lemari kaca yang menyimpan cukup banyak buku di dalamnya. Juga sebuah pintu yang sepertinya menuju ke dapur yang juga merangkap ruang makan.

"Ngapain diem di depan pintu?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mengambil tempat dengan nyaman di sofa itu.

Naruto masih memandang kakak kelasnya itu untuk beberapa saat. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kamu yang ngapain, malah duduk di kursi orang! Lagian siapa yang suruh masuk, hah? Aku kira kamu bakalan langsung pulang!" cecarnya ketika semuanya sudah terproses dengan rapi di kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Gitu ya, balasanmu sama orang yang udah berbaik hati nganterin kamu, udah ngegendong kamu sampai apartmentmu. Asal tahu aja ya, kamu berat lho…"

Semburat merah muncul di pipinya ketika mengingat Sasuke yang tadi menggendongnya. "Bukan gitu, tapi kan…".

"Haus nih…" potong Sasuke sambil mengusap tenggorokannya.

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju dapurnya sambil mengomel sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum kecil tanpa disadari olehnya.

Hampir lima menit kemudian Naruto membawa dua buah mug berwarna hijau daun di tangannya.

Dia menyodorkan satu mug kepada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Cokelat?" tanyanya ketika menyadari isi dari mug itu. Cairan berwarna cokelat yang masih mengepulkan asap putih yang terasa hangat.

Naruto mengangguk sambil sesekali menyesap cokelat dari mugnya sendiri.

"Aku nggak suka yang manis-manis."

"Nggak suka ya nggak usah diminum," jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke memandang sebal pada pemuda di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya menyesap sedikit cairan dari mugnya.

"Minum sedikit nggak akan bikin mati kok…"

Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari cokelat panasnya, Sasuke mencoba mengambil alih perhatian Naruto yang sepertinya sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di tempat ini?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak, kemudian menaruh mugnya di meja di samping mug Sasuke. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Orang tuamu?"

Bola mata birunya berubah sendu, pandangannya diarahkan ke tangannya yang saling meremas di pangkuannya.

"Mereka sudah meninggal karena kebakaran," _karena aku, _tambahnya dalam hati, "… waktu aku umur 5 tahun…"

Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah karena perubahan air muka Naruto yang tidak disangkanya. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Lalu, siapa yang membiayai sekolahmu?"

"Iruka… waliku…"

Sasuke mangangkat sebelah alisnya, "Staff TU itu?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk. "Dia sudah seperti ayah sendiri bagiku. Walaupun kami jarang bicara…"

"Kenap…"

"Nggak usah tanya tentang itu lagi ya?" Naruto tersenyum pahit kepada Sasuke yang membuatnya urung untuk menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu… kenapa kau pindah dari Suna ke sini? Kudengar dulu kau sekolah di Suna High School kan? Sekolah paling bagus yang bisa didapatkan di Suna. Bukannya di sana ada SMA-nya?"

"Mungkin…" bisik Naruto, "… untuk lari dari mimpi buruk yang sayangnya bukan hanya mimpi?" jawab Naruto, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya. Pandangannya menerawang, begitupun dengan pikirannya. Seulas senyum pahit masih terukir di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa sakit melihat pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menjangkau kedua tangan Naruto yang masih saling meremas di pangkuannya. Dibelainya dengan sayang tangan Naruto yang sedingin es itu, berusaha membagi kehangatannya dengan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang kini tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Sasuke sendiri bingung akan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ini seperti… dia tersihir oleh pesona Naruto…

"Sen… Senpai…"

"Sasuke… panggil aja seperti itu…"

Sebuah senyum tulus menggantikan senyum pahit di bibir Naruto. "Sasuke…" ujarnya seolah menguji nama itu di lidahnya.

Sasuke tertegun memandang sosok di hadapannya. Sebentar dia terlihat sangat rapuh, sampai butuh orang lain untuk menopangnya. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu berubah menjadi sosok orang yang sanggup menenangkan orang lain hanya dengan senyumannya, seolah bisa membahagiakan orang lain dengan caranya sendiri. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin melihat sisi lainnya lagi dari pemuda pirang itu.

Kemudian, kedua tangan Sasuke bekerja lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi Naruto, membuat bola mata biru itu memandang kepadanya seutuhnya.

Dengan cepat, dia memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Naruto yang membuat matanya melebar sampai-sampai dia tidak sempat menghindar.

"Besok. Jam 10. Di depan 'Miracle'. Aku akan tunggu sampai kamu datang."

Dengan itu, dia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Ketika sampai di bawah tangga, dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto yang cukup keras sampai bisa menembus suara hujan yang masih membasahi bumi.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

_Idiot…_ rutuknya dalam hati.

**~oOo~**

Naruto masih terduduk di sofa cokelatnya, tidak beranjak sama sekali sejak Sasuke meninggalkan apartmentnya.

"'Miracle'… untuk apa dia mengajakku ke taman bermain? Memangnya aku anak kecil apa?" omelnya. Walaupun begitu, sebuah senyum tipis masih terlihat di bibirnya.

"Kalau aku nggak datang, gimana ya?"

Cukup lama Naruto menimbang keputusannya. Tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menolak ajakannya. Bukannya dia ada acara besok, hanya saja… pergi dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya? Yah… bukan benar-benar baru saja sih… sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Tapi tetap saja…

Naruto akhirnya menarik napas panjang.

"Datang saja deh. Toh aku butuh sedikit refreshing… ya kan, Sai?" ujarnya sambil menggenggam kalung yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Edited. Semarang, 110613.

.charlottecauchemar.


	4. Chapter 4

-THE LAST THING LOST-

Story by charlottecauchemar

Inspired by Demi Cinta, a Kerispatih's song

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU. OOC. Yaoi. Kegombalan merajalela. Lime/Lemon in later chapter.

Chapter 4

Summary: ... Karena dia tidak berharap banyak. Hanya satu hal yang diinginkannya, yaitu seseorang yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus. tidak terlalu muluk, bukan? Sasunaru.

* * *

Sasuke kembali mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang perlu dilakukannya. Hampir apa pun yang dikenakannya, tidak akan banyak merubah penampilannya. Karena di atas semua itu, dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan harus diakui, setiap Uchiha adalah orang yang dianugerahi penampilan yang menawan.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir setengah jam berkutat di tempat yang sama, Sasuke memutuskan bahwa penampilannya sudah sempurna untuk kencan hari ini. Sasuke pun sebenarnya heran sendiri. Biasanya ia tidak pernah repot-repot sampai harus mengajak objek permainannya kencan, apalagi ke taman bermain, tempat yang penuh dengan berbagai macam orang dan keramaian. Tempat yang paling dihindarinya. Tapi entah kenapa, demi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dia rela melakukan hal seperti itu.

_Karena dia anak yang menarik, dan gue nggak sabar lagi untuk buat dia jatuh ke tangan gue… _sepertinya itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

Sasuke segera meraih kunci mobilnya –mobil Gaara yang diberikan padanya lebih tepatnya- dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Otouto?"

Baru saja melangkah menuruni tangga, sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke berbalik dan menghadapi kakaknya yang bersidekap.

"Sepertinya ke mana aku mau pergi itu bukan urusanmu, Aniki…" katanya tanpa ekspresi.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tahu hari ini Ayah akan pulang, dan kau juga tahu kalau dia pulang dan kau tidak ada di rumah…"

"Laki-laki itu tidak akan peduli aku ada atau tidak," potongnya, "… yang penting adalah anak kesayangannnya sekaligus pewaris perusahaannya menyambutnya di rumah." Walaupun Sasuke mengatakannya dengan datar, Itachi bisa menangkap nada sinis dalam suaranya.

"Otouto…"

"Kalau kau tak ada perlu denganku lagi, Tuan Muda, aku mohon diri…" Lagi, walaupun datar, perkataan itu cukup menusuk hati Itachi.

Itachi memandang adiknya yang keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi. Bahkan ketika ibunya menyapanya, dia hanya terus berlalu membuat wanita yang melahirkannya itu mendesah panjang.

Itachi menyandarkan dirinya ke pagar tangga, mendengarkan suara mobil adiknya yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari garasi mobil. Dia tidak tahu dari mana adiknya bisa mendapatkan mobil sport keluaran terbaru itu. Seharusnya, sejak mobil jeep kesayangannya disita oleh ayahnya karena ketahuan menyetir sambil mabuk, adiknya itu tidak punya kendaraan lagi.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian menuruni tangga dan menghampiri wanita setengah baya yang tengah membereskan meja makan. Padahal, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya setiap pagi wanita itu menyiapkan sarapan untuk 4 orang di meja makan. Percuma. Entah sejak berapa tahun yang lalu, mereka tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan, makan siang, ataupun makan malam bersama. Bahkan untuk sekedar bertukar cerita sehari-hari seperti sebuah keluarga. Mungkin, kalau mereka masih bisa disebut keluarga…

"Okaasan… aku bantu ya…" Pemuda 25 tahun itu ikut mengangkati piring-piring yang berisi lauk dan sayur-sayuran ke lemari makanan untuk dipanaskan lagi nanti siang. Dan seperti biasanya, hanya wanita setengah baya itulah yang akan memakannya.

"Lebih baik Okaasan tidak usah menyiapkan sarapan setiap pagi seperti ini. Sayang makanannya…"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum memandang anak sulungnya dan menggeleng. "Ibu berharap kita bisa makan bersama seperti dulu lagi…"

Itachi memandang wanita itu kemudian memeluknya. "Aku juga Ibu… aku nggak pernah berhenti berharap keluarga kita akan seperti dulu lagi…"

Pemuda itu terus memeluk ibunya yang terlihat rapuh.

_Sasuke… andai kau bisa kembali jadi dirimu yang dulu…_

**~oOo~**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menilik jamnya sekali lagi. Masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan tiba. Dan dalam 10 menit itu dia bisa saja memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat parkir 'Miracle' dan kembali ke apartmennya, menikmati semangkuk ramen. Tapi, alih-alih melakukan hal itu, Naruto berdiri dengan tidak sabar menanti seorang pemuda berambut ayam untuk muncul.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, kaki kanannya terus menerus menghentak berirama di lantai. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat sebuah mobil yang kemarin mengantarkannya ke tempat tinggalnya.

Pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, menunggu pemilik mobil itu untuk menampakkan dirinya.

"Tepat jam 10, kan?" ujarnya ketika sampai di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. Tapi ketika pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menuju tempat penjualan tiket, Naruto mengikutinya dengan patuh.

"Baiklah… kau mau ke mana?"

"Kamu yang ngajak… kamu yang mutusin…" jawabnya tanpa menatap pemilik mata onyx itu. Wajahnya yang menunduk terlihat memerah karena tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengayunkan langkahnya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya, yang sepertinya membuat Naruto tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke… bisa lepas tanganku?"

"Nggak," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tempat ini ramai sekali, kalau sampai terpisah susah nyarinya…" jelasnya.

Dan sepertinya Naruto bisa menerima alasan yang cukup masuk akal itu.

Maklum, hari itu adalah akhir minggu, di mana orang-orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlibur. Dan sepertinya tidak sedikit yang berpikiran sama seperti mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain.

Padahal alasan yang sebenarnya sungguh berbeda bagi Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia sangat menikmati keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya. Dan dengan menggenggam tangan pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke bisa membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Naruto saat ini ada di sampingnya.

"Kita ke sana, Dobe…"

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, Teme…" desisnya. Sasuke hanya angkat bahu dan menariknya menuju sebuah arena permainan.

Begitulah mereka menghabiskan siang itu. Walaupun awalnya Sasuke yang harus menarik-narik Naruto, pun pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang kewalahan dengan tenaga Naruto yang seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya.

**~oOo~**

"Hebat…" Bola mata berwarna biru itu terbelalak menyaksikan pertunjukan di hadapannya.

"Bodoh… tipuan seperti itu hanya untuk anak kecil tahu…" ujar pemuda di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, tidak menggubris komentarnya yang seperti menyuarakan 'dasar-anak-kecil'.

Sasuke tidak mengganggunya lagi. Saat itu, mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah gedung pertunjukkan di dalam 'Miracle'. Sebuah pertunjukkan sulap sedang digelar di sana. Dan dengan bodohnya, dia mengangguk begitu saja ketika Naruto mengajaknya ke tempat itu.

Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi empuk yang di dudukinya, kemudian menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Pertunjukkan seperti itu sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya. Karena dengan kejeniusannya, dengan mudah dia bisa menebak tipuan-tipuan yang pesulap itu gunakan.

Dan akhirnya, setelah hampir sejam dia terjebak dengan pertunjukan yang menurutnya konyol itu, Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya bersama-sama dengan puluhan pengunjung yang lain. Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Lalu…" ujar Naruto, "… habis ini kita ke mana?"

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Beberapa menit menuju pukul 3.

"Kita makan," jawabnya memutuskan, "kau mau makan apa?"

"Ramen!" Naruto menjawab dengan bersemangat, tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ramen? Makanan sampah seperti itu?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku bisa makan ramen di rumah, kok…"

Sasuke menyambar lengan Naruto yang mulai melangkah. "Kamu gampang ngambek, ya?" tanyanya dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Kali ini, Sasuke menarik Naruto menuju ke pintu keluar taman itu. Kemudian menggiringnya ke mobil sportnya di tempat parkir.

Ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu bagian penumpang, Naruto terlihat ragu untuk menaiki mobil itu.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mendekati pemuda itu. "Kamu nggak akan aku apa-apain, kok. Atau jangan-jangan…" sekarang punggung tangannya mengelus lembut pipi pemuda itu, "… kamu memang mau diapa-apain?"

"A… apa-apaan sih!" Naruto menepiskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menyeringai dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

**~oOo~**

"Tiga mangkuk porsi jumbo dan kamu sama sekali belum kenyang?" Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan mangkuk keempatnya.

"Nggak boleh? Kamu sendiri yang bilang mau bayarin aku, kan? Sayang dong, kalau nggak dimanfaatin…" jawabnya cuek.

Sasuke dongkol sendiri. Niatnya, dia yang ingin mengerjai pemuda pirang itu, sekarang malah dia yang dimanfaatkan.

"Kamu sendiri… memang kenyang hanya minum jus begitu?" Naruto menunjuk gelas kosong di depan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto menyingkirkan mangkuk kosongnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Hah… kenyang…"

"Kau sudah selesai? Bagus… sekarang kita bisa pergi dari tempat ini…" Sasuke memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminta bill kemudian membayarnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru gitu sih?"

Sasuke melempar tatapan kesal pada Naruto. "Lebih lama di sana semenit lagi, aku bisa mati…"

"Oh…'' Hanya itu respon yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, jelas sama sekali tidak berusaha terlihat simpatik.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan restoran, namun segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika disadarinya Naruto jauh tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Ngapain di situ, Dobe?"

Naruto mendengus perlahan. "Mau jalan-jalan." Dan dengan itu, Naruto berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

"Hei… Dobe!" Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang sudah mulai menjauh, berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua sampai ke sebuah taman. Naruto tampaknya sangat mengenali tempat itu karena dia mengayunkan kakinya tanpa ragu.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai di bagian taman yang cukup dalam. Sedikit gelap karena tertutup oleh pepohonan. Sebuah tebing yang cukup terjal menawarkan pemandangan kota Konoha menjelang senja.

"Waaw…" Hanya itu yang bisa meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Lihat… aku bisa membuatmu terkagum-kagum, kan?"

Sasuke berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Naruto yang sekarang duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya ketika dia sudah duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"_Dunno_…" Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya waktu itu aku tidak sengaja tersesat.''

Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapanya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang terlihat sangat tenang itu. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah melihatnya begitu… damai? Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya bergerak menyibakkan rambut pirang Naruto yang jatuh menutupi kelopak matanya. Dan saat itu juga, mata biru Naruto terbuka. Pandangan mereka bertumbukan.

Mengikuti nalurinya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, begitu dekat sampai dia bisa merasakan nafas Naruto di bibirnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk menikmati bibir yang amat didambakannya itu.

"_Stop trying to molest me…"_

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke membuka matanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa?"

Naruto mendorong pundak Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau aneh, Sasuke…"

"Bagian mana dari diriku yang bisa mendapatkan label 'aneh'?" tantangnya, seakan berusaha meyakinkan pada pemuda di hadapannya bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang sesempurna dirinya.

"Kau…" Naruto menyentuh hidung bangir Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Buat apa sih, kau susah payah mendekatiku? Kita baru saja bertemu dan…"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, aku menyukaimu," potongnya, "apakah itu tidak cukup untuk jadi alasan untuk mendapatkanmu?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggeser posisinya sehingga sekarang ia terlentang di atas rumput. "Suka saja tidak cukup buatku," gumamnya.

Sasuke mengikuti jejak Naruto dan berbaring di sampingnya. "Lalu?"

"… kamu harus mencintaiku untuk mendapatkanku…" lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa mengejek. "Cinta? Kalau begitu… anggap saja aku mencintaimu…"

"Nggak semudah itu, Teme…" Kali ini, Naruto membuka matanya, memandang langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. "Cinta itu, bukan hanya sekedar ucapan di mulut saja. Lagipula, pada siapa kita jatuh cinta, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menduganya. Bisa saja kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi apa kamu yakin, kalau aku bisa membalasnya?"

Lagi, Naruto mengubah posisinya sehingga sekarang pemuda itu bertatap muka dengan Sasuke yang terbaring di sampingnya.

Tanpa disangka, Sasuke menarik pemuda pirang itu hingga akhirnya kepala Naruto berada di atas dadanya.

"Kalau begitu… aku tinggal membuatmu mencintaiku, kan? Mudah…"

"Teme… sudah kubilang, nggak semudah…"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke yang menarik tubuhnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman cepat di bibirnya.

"Kau tinggal menunggu saat itu tiba, dan menurutku… tidak akan lama lagi…" Sasuke mengembalikan posisi Naruto di dadanya.

"Tapi Teme…"

_"No buts, Dobe. And shut up.''_ Perintah Sasuke itu langsung membuat Naruto terdiam.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak ada yang saling bicara. Masing-masing menikmati kehadiran yang lain di sampingnya. Sayangnya, keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya. Dan sepertinya, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab semuanya.

**~oOo~**

Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil berusaha membuka kelopaknya yang terasa sangat berat. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit karena posisi tidur yang salah sekaligus bantal yang bergerak naik turun… Tunggu dulu, tidak ada bantal yang bernapas. Jangan-jangan…

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Dobe…"

Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk dengan tiba-tiba. Ternyata, dia tertidur dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Benda yang dianggapnya bantal tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dada Sasuke.

"Eh… aku tidur berapa lama?" Naruto berusaha menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

"Sekarang jam 10 malam dan kau mulai tidur sekitar jam 6 sore. _Do the math, Dobe…"_

"Aghh…" Naruto mengerang, "kenapa tidak dibangunkan?"

Sasuke dengan santainya hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya sedari tadi, menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya yang digunakannya sebagai bantal, mata onyxnya memandangi langit yang terlihat sangat indah dengan ribuan bintang yang bertaburan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, seperti kurang tidur selama berminggu-minggu. Lagipula…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya ketika yakin Naruto mendengarnya dengan baik, "… wajah tidurmu benar-benar lucu."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi kecokelatan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Memang benar, sudah semenjak pindah ke Konoha, dia tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak. Bayangan-bayangan dari masa lalunya tidak pernah absen untuk membuat rasa bersalahnya muncul. Dan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa kali ini dia bisa tidur dengan tenangnya.

Dan sepertinya, Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran Naruto. "Aku benar, ya?" Bibirnya membentuk seringaian. "Kau boleh tidur di dadaku kapan pun kau mau, Dobe…"

"Berhenti menggodaku, Teme! Aku bukan cewek yang bakal luluh sama gombalanmu itu!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa mengejek dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam yang sehitam amat onyxnya. Keheningan menguasai angkasa, sampai Naruto berinisiatif untuk memecahkannya.

"Yang tadi… kau serius?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berpikir sebentar. "Tentu saja. Kau boleh tidur di…"

"Bukan, bukan yang itu," potong Naruto. "Tapi… um…" Dia terlihat ragu sejenak. "Yang kau bilang kau akan membuatku… jatuh cinta?"

Rasanya, sudut bibir Sasuke akan membentuk segaris senyuman jika tidak dicegahnya. "Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah berbohong, apalagi menarik kata-katanya. Aku cukup yakin bisa melakukannya."

"Bolehkah…" Naruto menelan ludah, "aku berharap?"

Sasuke hanya bisa melempar tatapan bingung pada Naruto yang sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah… sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang, Teme. Kau masih punya tugas untuk mengantarkanku sampai apartemen." Pemuda pirang itu bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah dan daun yang rontok.

Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya, menuju tempat parkir yang untungnya masih cukup ramai mengingat malam itu adalah malam minggu.

Pemuda pirang itu sibuk dengan segala macam pikiran yang berputar di kepalanya.

_Tuhan… bolehkah aku kembali berharap akan ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus?_

**~oOo~**

"Selamat sampai tujuan sesuai pesanan, Tuan Muda." Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang apartemen Naruto yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Baiklah… Selamat malam, Sasuke…" Naruto hendak membuka pintu mobil sebelum dirasakannya ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak ada tanda terima kasih untuk hari yang hebat ini?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengerang. "Oke, tutup matamu."

Dengan patuh, Sasuke melakukan perintah Naruto. Dia menunggu sebuah sentuhan hangat di bibirnya, sebuah kecupan manis yang diharapkan sebagai hadiahnya. Dan akhirnya kecupan hangat itu terasa… di pipinya.

"Hei!" protesnya, tapi Naruto sudah keburu melangkahkan kaki menuju aparmentnya di lantai dua dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Sampai hari Senin, Teme!" teriaknya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah panjang, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, otot-otot wajahnya bekerja sampai akhirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Di kepalanya seolah muncul gambaran film yang diputar ulang berisikan kegiatannya hari ini bersama Naruto. Sudah lama, dia tidak merasa setenang ini.

Jujur, ketika Naruto tadi tertidur di atas tubuhnya, jemarinya sibuk memainkan rambut pirang Naruto, sebelum akhirnya kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya. Untung saja, sekitar setengah jam sebelum Naruto terbangun, dia sudah lebih dulu membuka matanya.

Mungkin… dia memang benar-benar menyukai bocah itu?

Tiba-tiba, telepon genggamnya yang berada di dalam _dashboard _mobil berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dengan sebelah tangan, pemuda berambut hitam itu meraih telepon genggamnya. Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di situ, secara otomatis Sasuke mereject panggilan itu.

_Untuk apa Itachi meneleponku?_

Ketika dia memeriksa daftar panggilannya, ada lebih dari 10 _misscalled _yang masuk dari nomor kakaknya itu. Sasuke mendengus dan melempar telepon genggamnya ke kursi penumpang.

Sekali lagi, benda kotak berwarna hitam itu kembali meminta Sasuke untuk mengangkatnya. Sasuke berniat untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu lagi, namun ketika menyadari bahwa _ringtone _yang terdengar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan malas-malasan.

_"What is it, Gaara?"_ desisnya.

_"Nothing,'' _jawab suara di seberang sana, "hanya ingin tahu kabar kencan _The Great Uchiha _hari ini…"

Sasuke mendengus. "_Not your bussiness_…"

_"Well… _kalau ini menyangkut taruhan kita, itu urusan gue."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Hei… Jangan bilang kalau lo lupa sama tujuan kita semula dan benar-benar jatuh cinta…"

"_Hell, no!" _potongnya, walaupun dia sendiri sepertinya tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Oke, gue percaya sama lo. Kita ketemu hari Senin, _I guess? _Lo sepertinya nggak bisa digangggu sekarang."

"Hn." Dan dengan itu, Sasuke memutuskan hubungan.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian keluar dan menguncinya. Mata onyxnya menangkap siluet mobil sedan di dalam garasi yang membuatnya mendengus kesal.

_Ngapain orang itu pulang?_

Pemuda itu melangkah menuju pintu samping yang dia tahu tidak akan dikunci sebelum dia sampai di rumah. Pintu itu menghubungkan garasi dengan ruang makan.

Wajah kesal bercampur khawatir kakak laki-lakinyalah yang pertama menyambutnya ketika dia masuk ke ruang makan. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapannya, Sasuke terus melangkah.

"Kita harus bicara, Otouto."

Suara berat Itachi hanya dianggapnya angin lalu.

"Lihat aku, Sasuke!" perintah Itachi. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Sasuke yang bisa dicapainya.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku, Itachi," desisnya.

"Jaga kelakuanmu jika berbicara dengan kakakmu, Anak Bodoh."

Mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak menyapa telinganya itu, Sasuke langsung berbalik untuk mendapati seorang pria dengan usia yang hampir setengah abad namun garis tegas wajahnya masih sangat kentara.

"Otousan…'' bisiknya. Pria itu sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya itu.

"Kalau kau memang masih menganggapku sebagai orang tuamu, baguslah. Kupikir anak bengal sepertimu sudah tidak punya tata krama,'' ujarnya tenang, seolah tidak manyadari kilat kebencian yang melintas di mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, Otousan," ujar Sasuke, "aku mau tidur."

"Tidak sebelum kau memberi alasan yang bagus pergi ke mana kau baru pulang semalam ini," ujarnya sambil merlirik jam dinding yang jarum panjang dan pendeknya hampir mencapai angka 12.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ayah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.''

"Kau harap ayahmu ini percaya omonganmu setelah semua masalah yang kau timbulkan dan mencoreng nama Uchiha yang kita sandang?" tanyanya, "Dan darimana kau mendapatkan mobil itu? Kuharap kau tidak mencurinya. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau berurusan dengan kepolisian lagi.''

Dan akhirnya kesabaran Sasuke mencapai batasnya. "Dan apa pedulimu? Bahkan kalau aku mati pun bukan masalah buatmu, kan? Yang penting anak kesayanganmu itu…"

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-katanya. Pipi putih pucatnya berubah merah.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan anak-anakku untuk berbicara seperti itu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa bersikap seperti layaknya seorang Uchiha? Paling tidak, contoh kakakmu!"

"Cih, dia hanya penjilat." Sasuke melempar pandangan jijik pada kakak laki-lakinya yang masih terdiam.

"Kau…" Fugaku mengangkat tangannya lagi, bersiap untuk memberikan tamparan lainnya. Namun, tangan Itachi menahannya.

"Otousan, jangan," ujarnya. Mata onyxnya menatap adik semata wayangnya, berharap Sasuke bisa bertindak benar sekali ini saja.

"Jangan harap aku berterima kasih padamu!" Dan dengan itu, Sasuke berbalik dan keluar dengan membanting pintu. Tidak lama setelahnya kembali terdengar suara halus mesin mobil yang dinyalakan dan digas secara tiba-tiba.

Itachi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Fugaku tanpa banyak bicara segera menuju ruang kerjanya, sepertinya untuk menenangkan diri.

Pertengkaran seperti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Setiap kali ayahnya pulang pada akhir bulan dari kantor utama Uchiha Corporation di Oto, pasti akan terjadi adu mulut yang diakhiri dengan minggatnya Sasuke dari rumah selama beberapa hari, sampai Fugaku kembali ke Oto.

Dengan langkah gontai, pemuda itu menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua. Ketika melewati kamar orang tuanya, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara tangisan seorang wanita. Pasti ibunya mendengar pertengkaran itu. Namun seperti dirinya, wanita itu juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak sore Itachi berusaha menelepon adiknya agar segera pulang sebelum ayah mereka datang. Harapannya, paling tidak bisa mencegah pertengkaran yang biasa terjadi itu. Tapi, harapan tinggal harapan.

Itachi sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengembalikan keharmonisan keluarganya. Dia sudah menuruti keinginan ayahnya untuk memimpin perusahaan di Konoha, tapi rupanya itu belum cukup untuk menaklukan ego orang tua itu. Sama susahnya untuk menjinakkan keegoisan adik semata wayangnya.

_Apa pun, _batinnya, _andai ada yang bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan kami seperti dulu, aku akan memberikan apa pun._

Dan sepertinya… Tuhan mendengar doanya…

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Edited. Semarang, 110613.

.charlottecauchemar.


End file.
